


Let's go Together

by comixologist



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixologist/pseuds/comixologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the cat had given Ryoma Kaidoh's heart, a gift of slain viper.</p><p>Originally posted in March of 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go Together

The only person who'd ever managed to take Kaidoh's breath away was nothing if not confident. The short, amber-eyed boy was not unfounded in this, but it contrasted with much of the rest of his nature. In truth, he was devastatingly shy.

The only reason Kaidoh recognized it was because it was a trait they shared. Kaidoh could see a painful self-awareness in each of Ryoma's movements. It was not because his tongue was sharp that people distanced themselves from him, but because people hung back that Ryoma had developed his acidic sense of humor. He had been hurt before -- he must have, to be the way he was.

Kaidoh realized, much to his surprise, that the only person to take his breath away had done the same to his heart. Perhaps the cat has given it to him -- left it on his pillow, or doorstep like a gift. A slain viper, for the record. It was very late in the game. Tezuka was in Germany. Ryoma was more determined than ever, and Rikkaidai loomed ahead of them. Somehow, along the way, piqued interest and roundabout respect had turned into a one-set match, five games to love, Echizen's lead.

Kaidoh exhaled.

"Kaidoh-senpai," Ryoma said, gaze smooth and unwavering, "I didn't know you were superstitious."

The older boy felt his cheeks begin to burn, and returned Ryoma's stare with an angry growl, turning away, and tucking the small plaque back into his pocket. He'd gone to pay his respects at the Meiji shrine before many games, but it had never occurred to him that someone might call it 'superstition'. He turned on his heel, heading away from the toori, bandanna sticking out of his back pocket.

"O-oi, senpai," Ryoma called, fishing something from his bag. There were bells attached to the tiny tassel hanging from the plaque Ryoma had brought, and with his other hand, he tipped the brim of his hat down, hiding his eyes as he suggested dryly, "Let's... go together."

The walk itself was uneventful. They shared an only slightly awkward silence, both looking down at their shoes as they walked the long path towards the shrine itself. Trees in the middle of the city always lifted Ryoma's spirits. He risked a glance upwards, a smile tugging on his lips at the color around them. Kaidoh opened his mouth, but Ryoma cut him off.

"We're going to nationals," he informed the older boy with utmost confidence.

Kaidoh paused, looking down at Ryoma, and their gazes locked. The younger boy's smile was more genuine than usual, even sweet, though the arch of his eyebrows and the slant of his eyes gave him an air of condescension.

"That's what you're here about...right?"

Ryoma's smile didn't fade as he stepped up to the small prayer bell, digging into his pocket for a handful of coins. He set down his plaque, face-down, and dropped the change into the mostly-empty box, as Kaidoh scrambled to do the same. Ryoma took hold of the thick red and white rope, jingling the swollen brass bells, and together, they clapped, twice.

Ryoma didn't wait for Kaidoh to finish his prayer or hang his plaque with so many others asking for money or good health. Kaidoh looked at Ryoma's plaque only after he'd hung his own, the blush that had just faded from his cheeks coming back with full-force. It was not a request to the spirits for luck or stamina, but a small drawing of a hissing snake, its breath curling into the shape of a heart.

Kaidoh ran. For the second time, Ryoma had stolen his breath, and it was by sheer luck - the coincidence of making this trip together - that he'd been able to understand why. He skidded to a stop by the vending machines outside the shrine, where Ryoma was just bending over to get a can of Ponta.

"E-echizen," Kaidoh blurted, gasping as he leaned against the machine, "C-can I.... would you mind if I...."

Ryoma popped open the can of soda, took a long sip, and offered, "I haven't eaten."

"Neither have I," was Kaidoh's awkward reply. Ryoma smirked, and jerked his head towards the long line of noodle shops on either side of the street.

"In that case," he said in that flatly dry, amused tone of his, "let's go together." Together, they went.


End file.
